Making Things Right
by MAJ8395
Summary: Two years after they parted ways, Mac comes to visit Harm in London. Will they be able to make things work?
1. Reflections

_A/N: Couple of weeks ago, Radiorox asked what songs made us think of Harm and Mac. For some reason, Toto's "Africa" popped into my head. In the show, our dynamic duo never went there, but it wasn't the location that made me think of them. Some of the lyrics resonated with I believe may have gone through Harm's mind._

_In true writer fashion, an idea found its way into my head, and I couldn't let it go. The story is set two years after the series ended. Mac went to San Diego, Harm to London._

_If you're a Mattie fan, sorry but she does not appear in this story. I didn't care for the direction the last two seasons went. IMO, Mac and Harm should have gotten together in Paraguay. There would have been no need for Harm to join the CIA, let alone taking a job as a crop duster._

_Really what were the writers thinking? In any case, I don't see the need for Harm to be tied to the encumbrance of raising a teenager. _

_Okay, I'll stop ranting and get on with the story! _

_I've never been inside Heathrow Airport, so forgive me if I have the logistics wrong._

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just borrowing for a while.

* * *

**Reflections**

**London, United Kingdom  
May 25, 2007  
2250 Local**

Captain Harmon Rabb, Jr. rushed through the doors of Terminal Three at London's Heathrow Airport. His tendency of never being on time hadn't changed over the years, but tonight he cursed himself for his lateness.

Mac's flight was scheduled to land twenty minutes ago. Two years earlier, they finally admitted their love for one another. Two long years had passed since he last saw her. Two agonizing years since he'd allowed the woman he loved to walk out of his life.

As he made his way toward baggage claim, he glanced at one of the incoming flight monitors and said a silent prayer of thanks when he saw the flight was delayed and not expected for another forty-five minutes. The extra time would enable him to meet her at the gate. This meeting was too crucial, too important, for him to mess up. He'd done that too many times in the past.

He chose a seat as far away from others as possible. The last thing he wanted was to become involved in idle conversation. Worse yet, for some woman to attempt to latch onto him. Even though his forty-fourth birthday was in a few months, he still didn't have trouble attracting members of the opposite sex. The last thing he needed was for Mac to get off the plane and see a long-legged blonde by his side.

As he sat there waiting, he thought back to the many times he'd screwed things up with her.

The first time was on the Watertown.

_How did we get to this point anyway? _

_I guess we were due. We have been on a honeymoon of late._

_Are you saying this was inevitable?_

_I don't know. But I think maybe we should talk about it. You know, there might be deeper issues._

_I am not going there with you. This is not a marriage, okay. _

_What? Do you have a better idea?_

_Yeah, let's get through it. We have an investigation to conduct._

In typical Rabb fashion, he turned away. Everything had to be for the good of the Navy. Duty first. Damn the fact he might have a personal life. Fortunately for him, their friendship got back on track. It took a deranged corpsman trying to kill them. They ended up saving each other's lives.

But in a few short months, he left JAG to return to flying. His time away all but destroyed their friendship. She'd given him another opportunity to make things right the day he left.

_Did you think you'd sneak away without saying goodbye?_

_Well, why goodbye and not good luck? _

_Didn't I say that to you once, when I was stupid enough to leave JAG?_

_Yes, you did. You said you were happy for me._

_I was. But that was different. You were in love._

_And you're not? _ _What does love have to do with anything?_

Why couldn't he admit his feelings for her? And why had he taken time to email her more often? Once again, he used the Navy for his excuse. He had to work hard to get back into a fighter squadron, and he'd be damned if he was going to screw up again. So his personal life took a back burner. Yes, he was a bit hurt that Mac didn't tell him about her promotion. And truth be told, he was a little envious she was promoted before him. Admiral Chegwidden had warned him going back to flying was career suicide. He was grateful the man accepted him back at JAG and that the Navy saw fit to promote him a few short months later.

He had to get his footing again. The closeness he once shared with Mac was gone. She was tight with Brumby, and the smug Australian was hot on her scent. So, he did the only thing he knew to do—try to reconcile with Jordan. It was his bad luck Mac had walked into his office and overheard him leaving the message.

When Brumby returned to the land down under, Harm hoped things would get better between him and Mac. But the Aussie wasn't giving up, continuing to call and email her, encouraging her to visit. It didn't take a genius to tell she was disappointed when Brumby asked for him and Bud to investigate the matter of Petty Officer Kevin Lee.

Mac managed to find a way to make the trip. Harm guessed she was eager to see Brumby. But then there was the disastrous ferry ride.

_Didn't know Webb was multilingual._

_Maybe he's not. Both women were stunning, though._

_Are you saying that a man doesn't need to understand a woman as long as she's beautiful?_

_Look, even speaking the same language, what man understands a woman? _

_You're referring to me. Let me guess. You don't understand why I went to the beach with Mic._

_That Opera House is really beautiful, isn't it? _

_Smashing. So, what bothered you? That I went to the beach with him, or that you thought I was topless? _

_You weren't? _

_Harmon Rabb, you are a prude._

_I am not. Look, I don't care if you wanna go topless._

_You do if it's in front of Mic._

_You work with the guy, Mac. You wouldn't go topless in front of me, would you? _

_Is that a request? _

_You know, they wrote Eternity on this bridge in lights on New Year's Eve._

_Is that how long we're gonna wait?_

_Mac._ _We're not in Washington. We're not even on the same continent._

_Location doesn't change who we are._

_Most men would disagree with you._

_I know. I disagree with me sometimes too._

_But you still can't let go._

_Not yet._

_You're just this way with me, aren't you? _

_Yeah. Only with you._

_I suppose I should be flattered._

_You should, Sarah._

Two days later, she showed up at the airport wearing that damned Aussie's ring on her right hand. Then, when Mic showed up in Washington, having reserved his commission, Harm knew it was only a matter of time before he lost her forever. Harm had come close to telling her his feelings the night of her engagement party.

_Mac, you have someone who will always love you._

_And you have somebody that loves you._

_We're getting too good at saying goodbye._

Why couldn't he have just come out and said, "I love you, Mac. Don't marry Mic. We belong together." No, he had to do the honorable thing and let her make her own decision.

Him crashing the Tomcat in the Atlantic seemed to be the catalyst that ended Mac's engagement. He recalled her words the day the JAG crew showed up to see him at Bethesda.

_Mac, I'm sorry I missed the wedding._

_You didn't._

_Really? Now I'm really sorry._ _Have you set another date?_

_Don't worry about it. It's the least of our concerns._

There was no love lost between him and Mic Brumby, but Harm knew what he would have felt had the situation been reversed. Having your fiancée put a "friend" before her marriage spoke volumes. The night Mic went back to Australia was another missed opportunity. Yes, Renee had shownup after her father's unexpected death. And instead of talking things out with Mac, he'd comforted Renee, telling himself it was the honorable thing to do.

There were other missed opportunities—on the Guadalcanal, during the Jagathon, Paraguay… But nothing compared to their last night together before leaving DC.

Mac had come to him, bearing her soul. She'd had the courage to lay it on the line—something he'd never seemed to be able to do—even though he had good intentions three days earlier.

_We both knew this day might happen._

_Your elevation to greatness?_

_Our separation. San Diego's what, about six-thousand miles from London?_

_Five thousand four hundred eighty-nine. Ten and a half hours flying time._

_A lot of decisions need to be made. And I'm not talking about staffing decisions. _

_We have three days, Captain._

When she came to him that night, he told her he loved her. Even asked her to marry him. She accepted. Then, he made a colossal mistake…


	2. Remembering

_A/N: IMO, both Harm and Mac shared equal blame for their failed relationship, so I decided to write at least one chapter from Mac's point of view._

**Remembering**

**In the Skies Above Heathrow  
May 25, 2007**  
**2300 Local**

Mac glanced at her watch. The flight was a half-hour late. She rolled her eyes. She didn't need to look at a timepiece to know they were precisely twenty-nine minutes and thirty-one seconds behind schedule.

Many things about her life had changed in the last few years, but her sense of timing wasn't one of them. On the night Harm's plane went down in the Atlantic, she told Captain Ingles that timing was the one area of her life she never questioned. But if her timing was so great, why hadn't she ever been able to get things right with Harm?

Two years ago, on their last night together, Mac thought they had their chance at being together. Harm confessed he loved her. Proposed marriage. Okay, so it wasn't the most romantic proposal, but it didn't matter. Those five words, "I'm proposing. Let's get married," meant as much to her than if he had wined and dined her and gotten down on bended knee. Yes, she had dropped a hint but that didn't matter.

_What are you proposing? And that's not a Freudian slip._

She had taken a chance in going to his apartment. After the debacle on the ferry in Sydney, Mac swore to herself she'd never again be the one to make the first move. More than six years had passed, but she still remembered the pain she felt that night.

How had she missed the signals? Somehow, she'd mistaken Harm's apparent jealousy of Mic for something else. Yeah, it was mean of her to make him think she was topless on the beach, but desperate times called for drastic measures. So when Harm made the statement about men not understanding women, she took it as a cue to bring up the subject of their relationship.

Somehow, she'd been sorely mistaken. When Mic approached her two nights later, declaring his love and offering her a ring, she couldn't—or wouldn't—say no. By agreeing to wear the ring on her right hand, she made one of the biggest mistakes of her life. Her relationship with Mic all but destroyed what friendship she and Harm had.

When they returned from Sydney, Harm took up with Renee. Then when Mic showed up, saying he'd resigned his commission to "be with the woman I love," the real trouble began.

Mic pushed, she relented. And before long she found herself engaged to a man she didn't love, all because she didn't want to be alone. Mic promised her the things she wanted—a home and a family. But she didn't love him. Not really. There was only one man who held the key to her heart. And he'd pushed her away.

She should have known it would never work out. Looking back, she realized how much Mic had manipulated her. He forced her to wear the ring on her right hand. Made her feel guilty over him not being able to find a job and threatened to move back to Australia. To stop him from going, she moved the ring _and_ allowed him to move in with her. Then she let him plan the wedding of _his_ dreams—not hers. She was miserable.

When she learned Harm was going to the Patrick Henry to do his six-month carrier quals and wouldn't be at her rehearsal dinner, possibly missing the wedding she'd been angry.

_Harm you fly maximum two, three times a year. And for that you risk being at my wedding?_

_I didn't consider it a risk._

_No, the truth is you didn't consider it important._

_Hey, slow down Mac. First off this was arranged long before you even set the date. Secondly, frankly, if you need me at your wedding to make it work, maybe you should consider who you're marrying._

He realized what he'd said and tried to apologize.

_Hey, Mac._

_Have fun._

_Aren't you going to wish me luck?_

She let the elevator doors close without saying a word. The problem was, Harm had spoken the truth, but she was too damn prideful to admit it. She was having a wedding she didn't want to a man she didn't love. It took her a while to realize deep down she hoped Harm would show up, admit his feelings for her, and put a halt to the wedding. Like that was going to happen. Harm was too honorable—a trait she both admired and at times hated. Why couldn't he for once let go?

When they learned his plane went down in the ocean and his fate was unknown, the guilt she felt was almost unbearable. Mic tried to comfort her, but he didn't understand. That's when she knew it would never work with him. Oh, she tried to put on a good front. When he told her he was moving out, she actually cried. But it wasn't for him. It was because she didn't want to be alone.

When she went to Harm's loft the night Mic left only to find Renee there, her heart sank. She stood in the pouring rain and saw the two of them embrace. Harm had Renee. She had no one. So she ran away to the Guadalcanal.

But that wasn't the worse mistake she made. It began two years later in Paraguay. Harm tried to talk her out of going. She accused him of being interested in her only when she had one foot out the door. No, she had to be the gung ho marine and accept the assignment, knowing that Clay's missions always had a way of going south.

Not only that, she practically ignored Harm when he came to save her, throwing Clay in his face. Why she'd had to gall to tell him never was beyond her. She was damn lucky Harm spoke to her after that, let alone the fact he remained her friend. Yes, they had a period of ups and downs. They spoke harsh words to one another. Said hurtful things. But in spite of all that, he was always there for her when she needed him most.

Then finally, _finally,_ Harm admitted his feelings on a warm April night. But she had to screw things up.

_In London?_

_Yeah, London works for me._

_San Diego works for me._

That's when things went terribly wrong. And it was all her fault.


	3. Reunion

_A/N: Not much to say here. Just a long-awaited reunion._

**Reunion**

**Heathrow Airport, London**  
**May 25, 2007**  
**2345 Local**

Harm stood and began to pace. The closer the time came for Mac's plane to arrive, the more nervous he became. He wrestled with his thoughts. What if he said something to make her angry? How much had Mac changed over the past two years? Would they still have anything in common? Maybe she didn't even want to be friends anymore.

He stopped to reign in his galloping thoughts. No doubt there would be some awkwardness, given their departing words from two years ago. It would take time to restore what they had torn apart. But Mac had been the one to initiate this meeting. To say Harm had been surprised by her email from three weeks ago would be a gross understatement.

_Harm:_

_I have some leave time coming up and plan to visit the UK and Europe. No specific plans except I will arrive in _London_ May 5, so I thought we could meet. Let me know if you're interested. If not, I understand._

_Mac_

It was their first communication in almost two years. A bit impersonal, but at least it was a start. Harm had thought of contacting her—even went so far as to pick up the phone a few times but stopped short of dialing her number. Oh, he'd kept in touch, so to speak, through Bud and Harriet. He knew Mac had visited DC a few times since her transfer to San Diego. Whenever she was in town, she always made a point to visit the Roberts family.

And Harriet always made it a point to bring up Mac whenever they spoke on the phone. The woman was a born optimist. Harm never told Bud and Harriet anything what happened between him and Mac—only that they had parted ways. As far as he knew, she didn't either. If so, Harriet never let on. Her subtle hints led him to believe she hoped there was still a chance of the two of them reconciling.

Once when on a visit to the states, Harm stayed in the Roberts' home and overheard Harriet tell Bud it was a shame that neither Harm nor Mac ever mentioned one another.

When Mac's email arrived, he almost didn't answer. He had a new life in London. Granted, his assignment as Force Judge Advocate would soon come to an end, but he found he liked being in command. Thanks to having top-notch staff, the office ran smoothly and efficiently. But unlike those he served with at JAG, he never allowed himself to get close to anyone.

His standoffishness was cause for much speculation. He'd overheard the gossip. When he first arrived, he'd placed a couple of pictures of him and Mac in his office. One was taken at A. J. Roberts' christening, the other in Afghanistan. People wondered about the pretty marine Lieutenant Colonel, but no one dared to ask. When a petty officer who once served at JAG headquarters near the end of his time there rotated through, he overheard her conversation with his yeoman one day in the breakroom.

"They served together at JAG. Were partners for years. Everyone speculated there was more to their relationship. No one knows what happened to drive them apart."

Upon seeing him enter the room, the petty officer blushed profusely and excused herself. His yeoman never mentioned the incident, but he knew she'd told others.

He had a few friends outside of work. Okay, maybe friends wasn't the right word. There was the guy who lived in the same apartment building whom he went running with a few times each week. He'd dated a couple of women after moving here, but after a few dates, he broke it off with them. Problem was no one could compare to Mac. Harm had resigned himself to the fact he would remain a bachelor for the rest of his life.

Mac. She wanted to see him. How could he refuse? A day didn't pass that he didn't think about her. So, he reopened the email to reply, trying to keep it as impersonal as hers had been.

_Mac:_

_Yes, please stop by. I have no plans for that time. Give me the details of your flight, and I'll pick you up at the airport._

_Harm_

They communicated back and forth a few times. She told him she had a month's leave time and no particular agenda. Somewhere along the way, he offered for her to stay at his apartment. I have two bedrooms. You're welcome to bunk here.

He regretted the words as soon as he hit the send button. Not that he didn't want her, but he was afraid she'd reject the offer and maybe decided not to come at all. To his surprise, she accepted.

That's nice of you. I'd love to stay there.

Harm spent the next couple of weeks preparing for Mac's visit. Whether she'd stay a day, a week, or a month didn't matter. He only knew his Ninja Girl would be here. Butch and Sundance would be together again. His mood was lighter than it had been in God knows when. His staff must have noticed because for once they didn't act as if they were walking on eggshells around him.

Even his yeoman, who's attitude reminded him a bit of Jennifer Coates, remarked about his cheerful attitude one day. "Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

"Go ahead, petty officer."

"It's nice to see you smiling. Everyone else agrees."

Had he been that bad? Regardless of what happened with Mac, he'd make a point to change that.

Harm glanced at the incoming flight monitor. Mac's plane landed five minutes earlier and was taxiing to the gate. It was time.

* * *

Mac took a deep breath and waited for the other passengers to exit. She'd never understood why people always rushed to exit a plane. She'd rather wait and have some breathing room. But that wasn't her only reason for waiting this time. The stoic marine would never admit it, but she was nervous about seeing Harm again.

Yes, he had answered her email several hours after initially opening it (she had asked for a read-receipt before sending). She'd almost given up hope when the reply came. Although he sounded as if he could have been talking to a casual acquaintance, the fact that he didn't say "no" gave her hope.

The next two weeks she prepared for her visit. She went shopping for new clothes (along with a few pair of comfortable shoes). She'd been sorely tempted to buy a new string bikini but remembered London in May was still chilly. Doubtful she'd get a chance to wear it. The day before her trip she spent hours at the spa—new hair style, facial, manicure, pedicure, wax job—the works. She was pushing forty now, and although she hadn't lost her youthful appearance, she noticed the fine lines beginning to form around her eyes. Call it vanity, but she wanted to look her best when she saw Harm.

Life had been good the last two years. She enjoyed having her own command, especially since the idea of a Joint Legal Service Center was new. Mac considered it an honor to have been selected. Who would have ever thought the alcoholic teenage daughter of Joe Mackenzie would some day be in charge of a group of military lawyers? She'd worked hard to get where she was and was damn proud of her success. She owed a lot to Uncle Matt. If he hadn't rescued her when he did, she certainly wouldn't be where she was today. Probably would be in jail or even dead.

For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why Harm didn't seem supportive of her new assignment. When General Cresswell made the announcement, he'd been more focused on what their separation would mean. Except to tell her he liked the sound of being called captain, he'd had little to say about his promotion.

_We both knew this day might happen._

_Your elevation to greatness?_

_Our separation._

But for someone so concerned about being apart from his best friend, Harm did nothing to try and rectify the situation. He went about making plans for his move, selecting his staff members, and packing his apartment.

When she went to his place that night, his declaration of love and marriage proposal took her by surprise. Then came the clincher:

_I love you, Mac. But I don't want to give up my Navy career…_

Mac didn't hear much after that. Only that he didn't want to give up his career. What about hers? Didn't he realize how much this new command meant to her?

"Oh, so your love has conditions? You love me if I come to London with you."

She shouldn't have spoken in haste and regretted the words once they came out of her mouth. Unfortunately, she couldn't take them back, and it released a firestorm of emotions in both of them.

"That's not what I meant, Mac."

"Well, it's what you said. I thought you'd be happy for me with my new promotion."

"I am happy for you. But how is being in command going to fit in with marriage? We once talked about having a baby together."

"Harm, plenty of women have babies and a career. Look at Harriet. She did it."

"But Harriet didn't have the problems you do. The endometriosis is going to make it hard enough for you to conceive. Wouldn't it be better if—"

"Harmon Rabb! I always thought you were in support of women in command positions."

"I am. I just thought—"

"No, Harm you didn't think. You're only like this when I have one foot out the door. Look, Harm. You almost have your twenty. In a few months, you could retire."

"Mac, I resigned my commission once for you. And what did that get me? Not a damn thing. Not so much as a thank you. I saved your life, Mac. Do you have any idea what I felt when I saw you cozying up to Webb?"

"Harm, I—"

But he didn't let her speak. "I should have gotten the hint in that hotel room where you told me the Navy was all I had."

"Harm, I just meant—"

"Then you had to go and say that things were never going to work out between us. I guess you were right, Mac. I'll never be able to do enough in your eyes. Dalton promised you a lucrative career, Mic gave you a gaudy ring, and well whatever the hell it was Webb did for you worked, but I'll be damned if I give up my career a second time."

"Then I guess we've said everything there is to say."

"Yeah, I guess we have."

It was the last words they'd spoken to one another. She'd gone home that night and cried herself to sleep. The following day, she was on a jet bound for San Diego and a new life. A life without Harm. A life that, except for her damned career, was empty.

The aisle was now clear. Willing the butterflies to stop niggling her stomach, she stood, grabbed her carry-on, then slowly made her way to the airbridge and into the terminal.

She spotted him standing several feet from the gate. Damn, he still looked good. Not any older than the last time she saw him. Obviously, he still worked out. His shoulders were still broad, the hard muscles of his chest were visible beneath the long-sleeved Henley shirt. His waist and hips still lean.

Just the sight of him made her heart flutter.

* * *

Harm watched as the passengers entered the terminal. When the number of people exiting the plane began to shrink, Harm wondered if she hadn't changed her mind about coming.

But then he saw her. She was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. She had cut her hair—it looked a little like the way she wore it the night of her engagement party. Harm usually found long hair more attractive on women, but Mac could pull off any style. He low-cut blouse wasn't too revealing, but seeing her dressed in skinny jeans was enough to cause a wave of desire to course through his veins.

_Simmer down, Rabb. She's only here for a friendly visit._

When she drew closer, he flashed his flyboy grin—one of the few times he'd smiled since moving to London.


	4. Reactions

_A/N: Wow. I didn't intend to put Mac in such a bad light in that last chapter. Yes, she made mistakes, but so did Harm. She hooked up with Dalton around the time Harm showed interest in "Neurotic Annie." Turned to Bugme after she perceived Harm pushed her away in Australia. And as for her and Webb… Let's just say I believe the writers of JAG destroyed a good show in the ninth and tenth season. And Harm wasn't blameless in their failed relationship. _

_This chapter is short, but I love ending with a cliffhanger._

**Reactions**

**London, United Kingdom**  
**May 26, 2007**  
**1000 Local**

Harm awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee. It figured Mac would be the first one awake, in spite of the fact she was still on San Diego time. There, it was only three in the morning. She once told him she often had insomnia. Maybe she still did. He, on the other hand, slept much later than usual.

His usual routine was to go for a long run on Sundays. It well after midnight before they were able to collect Mac's luggage and nearly two before they arrived at his apartment. They stayed awake and talked until almost four.

The conversation had been cordial, but it was almost like two acquaintances getting together to catch up on old times. Mac told of her trip to DC a couple of months earlier and her visit with Bud and Harriet.

"The twins are adorable. Jimmy's already in Pre-K. I hardly recognized A. J. Can you believe he's about to turn eight?"

"Has it been that long?" Harm knew exactly how old A. J. Roberts was. His memory of the day he was born was forever fresh in his mind.

_Five years from this moment…_

But now wasn't the time to think about the baby deal. Five years had come and gone. Apparently, Mac wanted a career more than a family, so he quickly changed the subject. "So, how is Bud doing now that he's the senior attorney at JAG?"

"He's really come into his own. We trained him well. He's on the promotion list to become a full commander."

"Well deserved. Bud's a good man. I wanted him here, but I guess him staying in DC was the right decision after all."

"Yeah, especially after Sturgis left. Do you ever hear from him?"

Harm shook his head. "We don't have anything to say to one another."

"Thought the two of you parted on good terms."

"As good as could be expected given the circumstance. Sturgis wasn't the same person I knew at the academy. I still find it hard to forget that he tried to pin a murder charge on me without fully investigating the incident."

"How about the admiral? Ever see or hear from him?"

"Matter of fact, I have. He passed through London during the Christmas holidays. Divides his time between Italy and the states these days. Looks like he and Marcella might be getting back together."

"Good for him. He deserves some happiness after the fiasco with Meredith."

Neither of them talked about their current positions. It was if they feared bringing up the subject would cause another rift. When Mac finally showed signs of weariness, Harm showed her to her room, then went into his own bedroom. Surprisingly, he had fallen asleep almost instantly.

He got out of bed, then took a quick shower before getting dressed and heading into the kitchen. Mac sat at the table, sipping a steaming mug of coffee.

"I take it that coffee is marine grade," Harm said as he walked into the room.

"Is there any other kind?"

Harm shook his head. It would take a lot of creamer to tone down Mac's concoction. "Glad you made yourself at home. If you want, I can make breakfast later."

"Pancakes?" Mac's eyes twinkled.

"Why not?" Harm grinned. He poured a cup of coffee, then sat opposite Mac. "So, what are your plans?"

Mac shrugged. "Nothing specific. Haven't taken a real vacation in a while. Honestly, it feels good not to have a schedule. I've always wanted to see London."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"It isn't an imposition, Mac. It's a genuine invitation from one friend to another."

Mac's smile was sad. "Friends. I'm surprised you still consider me as one."

"Mac, I never—" He stopped short of saying the words. They would have been a lie. There were times during the past couple of years that he wondered if Mac had ever been a true friend. But then he would remember how she'd gone with him to Russia, the time they saved one another's lives on the Watertown, how she'd "found" him when he was adrift in the Atlantic. He might not be alive today if not for her.

"We said a lot of things that last night we shouldn't have."

"Won't argue with you there, Flyboy."

"Been a while since you called me that. Mac, how did we get to this point anyway?"

"That's what you said on the Watertown, remember?"

"Yeah. And in the end, everything turned out all right."

"Yes, it did," Mac said softly

Their eyes met, and for a few minutes, they were silent. Then, they spoke in unison.

"Mac?"

"Harm?"


	5. Regrets

_A/N: What are we going to do with these two? Will they ever stop misunderstanding one another?_

**Regrets**

**London, UK  
May 26, 2007**  
**0930 Local**

**_Harm_****_'_****_s point of view_**

"Mac?"

"Harm?"

"Go ahead," Mac said.

"No, you first. After all, Marines are always the first to storm the beaches." In times past, his half-hearted joke would have warranted a snappy comeback, but instead Mac lowered her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry Mac. Poor attempt at humor. Please continue."

"It's okay. Guess I'm a little nervous."

She was nervous? Harm was glad he wasn't in a courtroom right now facing a jury. He hadn't been this tongue-tied when he tried his first case all those years ago.

Mac took a sip of coffee before continuing. "Harm, do you ever have regrets? Wish you could go back and do things differently?"

Only every hour of the day for the past two years. "Yeah, plenty."

She stood, then began to pace the room, crossing her arms as if she were cold. "I'm thinking of resigning my commission."

Harm couldn't have been more shocked if she'd suddenly sprouted wings. "You're what?"

She turned to look at him. "You heard right. I'm considering resigning my commission."

"Mac, the marines are—"

"Yeah, I know. All I have. I seem to recall I told you the same thing about the navy when we were in Paraguay. You don't know how many times I wish I could take those words back."

"Yeah, well, we've both said things to one another over the years that we've come to regret."

"Ever wonder why do we keep doing that to one another?" She sat back down at the table.

"All the time. But tell me why you want to resign. Is there someone special in your life?"

Mac shook her head. "There was. I'm afraid I blew any chances of happiness with him."

Harm felt like someone had stabbed him and twisted the knife in the wound. She _had_ met someone else. Things didn't work out, and now she had come to see her "best friend" for advice. Two years of not communicating and she had the gall to come because her little world wasn't going the way she planned.

The pain he felt quickly turned to anger, and it took every ounce of restraint he had not to respond in haste. He didn't want to know about any of her lovers—he'd had enough of that thrown in his face too many times throughout the years they served together at Falls Church. But for now, he'd play it cool and listen to what she had to say.

"But that's not exactly the reason I'm considering leaving the corps," Mac continued. "You may have heard the Navy is closing down JLS San Diego. Said it isn't working."

"No, I hadn't heard. I'm sorry."

"I knew there was a chance it might happen when I accepted the position. After all, it was considered a prototype. I've, uh, been offered another command position at Okinawa."

"That's great, Mac. You'll probably make bird colonel before long."

"Doesn't mean that much to me anymore."

"Mac, this doesn't sound like you. When we… our last night in DC you said you didn't want to give up your commission. You wanted that command position."

"Harm, I won't argue the fact I was excited to be selected to head up JLS. But I didn't _exactly_ say I didn't want to give it up."

Okay, where had he missed that clue? "No? You accused me of putting conditions on our relationship."

"You were. Told me you loved me, but then said you didn't want to give up your career. What what I supposed to think?"

"You didn't give me a chance to finish. You went off on how women have both families and careers. What was _I_ supposed to think?"

"Well obviously you didn't want to give up the Navy for me. You can't deny saying those words."

"I don't deny it. What I couldn't understand was why you were unwilling to give up your career for me. Why did you even come to me that night?"

"I made a mistake."

"Yeah, I guess you did at that. If you'd just stayed away, we might have at least been able to salvage our friendship and not parted angrily."

"That's not what I meant. I don't deny I made mistakes that night. I shouldn't have led you to believe I wasn't willing to give up my position. I shouldn't have accused you of putting conditions on our relationship. But my biggest mistake was keeping you out of my life for the past two years."

"Well, I think that was by mutual consent. I told the truth when I said I loved you, but whatever I do is never enough. And I'm not sorry to say that I'm glad I wasn't around to see you become involved with another man."

**_Mac_****_'_****_s point of view_**

Mac supposed she should be upset at Harm's comment. How dare he believe she'd hooked up with someone else? How could he even think that after she'd declared her love for him? Confessed she'd fallen in love almost from the first moment they met.

But then she remembered the times she had flaunted other men in his face. Dalton. Mic. Webb. All in hopes he would admit his feelings for her.

Okay, that wasn't exactly the case with Webb. The incident in Paraguay took its toll on her. She wasn't thinking rationally after being locked up in that hut and having been forced to watch those missionaries die. Hearing Clay's screams of torture was devastating.

The entire situation caused her to say and do things she didn't mean. She'd hurt Harm deeply. When they returned to DC and learned the admiral had processed his resignation, she should have done more to fight for him. But she just stood there and listened to their CO throw insults at his once top attorney. Harm deserved a lot more than her half-hearted, "But sir he saved my life." Throughout the years, they'd been through hell together. But rather than protesting, she threw friendship to the wolves in the name of the Marine Corps.

Then she turned to a man who was incapable of loving anyone more than he loved his job. She should have known Webb would deceive her one day. And when he did, Harm was there to help pick up the pieces of her shattered life.

_You know men just seem to pass through my life. Except for you. Will you always be there?_

_Yes._

And even then, she'd turned him away.

"Harm, there's no other man in my life. Hasn't been since I left DC."

"Then who were you—?

"Who was I talking about when I mentioned someone special?"

"Yeah."

Mac smiled. "You, Harm. I'm afraid I blew my chances with you."


	6. Rejoice

_A/N: I'm not sure why I began writing this story. I did it on a whim. At the time, I had two other projects in the works. I'm not sure if it was because I heard the news that DJE and CB would appear on NCIS LA and that we'd finally learn the outcome of the coin toss or what, but I've had trouble finishing this one._

_After watching Sunday night's episode and seeing the previews next week's show, I'm not sure what to think. I'm cautiously optimistic, but… If the same writers who kept them apart on JAG and kept teasing us for nine years had anything to do with it, I don't hold much hope._

_In thinking about next week's preview, an idea came to me. It's a completely different direction than I initially planned. Hope this isn't too meh. Dream scenes have historically been overdone in all kinds of fiction but humor me._

_On another note, I also plan to update "Missing" within the next few days, since macattack102712 kindly pointed out I've left Harm in the water too long. I won't mention how long she left Mac on the operating table in "Trials and Tribulations." **Smiling**_

_In the meantime, here's the next part of "Making Things Right."_

**Rejoice**

**San Diego, California  
October 25, 2007  
0830 Local**

A gentle breeze blew through the open window and drifted across the bed. The temperate San Diego weather was warmer than usual for this time of the year, and the fresh smell of the ocean wafted into the room.

Lt. Col. Sarah "Mac" McKenzie stepped from the master bath, smiling as she looked at the man who lay sleeping in the king-sized bed.

At forty-four, he now had a few lines around his eyes and across his forehead, but his hair was still dark and showed no signs of gray. He'd filled out since she first met him but was still in great shape. Daily running and lifting weights kept him in excellent physical condition.

She couldn't call him "stick boy" anymore. Hard to believe over a decade had passed since she first met him in the White House Rose Garden. She'd never forget the day Admiral Chegwidden pulled her off a double homicide case and ordered her to meet him at the White House.

Her first impression of her new partner wasn't a positive one. First, there was the look he gave her—something she didn't understand until more than two years after they met. He also had an ego big enough to match the Tomcats he occasionally flew.

Not only that, he was a flirt. She recalled snippets of conversation from their first investigation.

_Hey, there's a bed back there._

_So?_

_Well, it fits our cover story._

_That's a very nice smile and I'm sure most of the time it gets you what you want, but I don't know you, Commander. _

It didn't take her long to discover his fierce loyalty. He'd put his life and career on the line to rescue her, then to defend her Uncle Matt. He later saved her from those crazed poachers, from a psychotic corpsman on the Watertown, and defended her in a murder case.

They'd gone to hell and back together during the years they worked together and watched one another make mistake after mistake with significant others. And just when it seemed they had a chance, Paraguay happened, and they drifted apart.

When General Creswell announced he was separating them, Mac knew she had one last chance, so she went to Harm's apartment. She hadn't expected him to propose. Figured he'd clam up and give her some evasive answer like he'd done in Paraguay.

But not that night. When Harmon Rabb let go, he really let go. And although they'd been married for over two years, she still blushed when remembering their first time. She'd once called him a prude. Boy had she ever been wrong.

He mumbled in his sleep. "We both made mistakes, Mac."

He'd been restless the last part of the night—something unusual for him. She sat on the bed beside him, then brushed a strand of hair from his forehead. He wore it longer now that he was no longer in the Navy. She liked it.

"Harm," she whispered. "Wake up, Harm."

He blinked, then looked around the room before his eyes rested on her. "Mac? You're here."

"Of course, where else would I be?"

"But… We're not in London?"

Mac's eyes widened. "No. Why would you think that?"

"I… It was so real."

"What?"

"We were in London. Or rather, I was in London, and you came to visit. It was the first time we'd seen one another in two years."

"You thought we went to London?"

"Yes. No. I—" He reached for her left hand and touched the simple gold band. "You're wearing a ring."

"Of course, I'm wearing a ring. You put it on my finger two and half years ago, and I haven't removed it. Harm, I know you're not flying Tomcats anymore, but did you hit your head again?"

"No. I guess it was a dream. It seemed so real. We left DC on bad terms. Neither of us wanted to give up our military careers. I went to London, and you took the assignment in San Diego. We didn't speak for almost two years."

"Sounds more like a nightmare to me."

"Yeah. It was." Harm flashed his flyboy grin. "I love you, Ninja Girl."

"And I love you, Harmon Rabb, Jr."

Harm sat up, then looked at the clock. "Mac, you're late. It's already 0845, and you're not even dressed."

"No, I'm not." Mac allowed her robe to slip from her shoulders, offering Harm a view of her nightgown. "And I don't plan on getting dressed anytime soon. It's your birthday, and I took the day off to be with you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. And in fact, I think both of us are a little overdressed." She ran her fingers along the waistband of his boxers, allowing her fingers to dip below and felt his instant response.

Much later, the two of them lay in one another's arms, legs entwined.

"That was some birthday present, Marine."

"You like?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, that's not all I have planned. We're meeting your Mom and Frank later today. Trish has something big planned. But first, I wanted to give you something in private. Close your eyes."

"Maacc."

"If you don't close your eyes, you won't get your present. And I'm pretty sure this is something you'd like."

"All right. I'll play along."

Mac pulled out of his embrace long enough to reach into the pocket of the now discarded robe. "Okay, now hold out your hand."

When he did as she asked, she placed a small object in his palm. "You can look now."

Harm opened his eyes to see a single, white stick. He frowned, then turned it over to see two pink lines. "Mac? Is this? Are we? Are you?"

"Yes, Daddy. We're pregnant."


	7. Reconcile

_A/N: Okay, this is short and sweet (well, you might not think it is sweet, but it is what it is). Just know I'm a Harm and Mac shipper, and I'm hoping for the best tomorrow night. CB has said she loves the way the "After JAG" story played out, and she knows most fans want Harm and Mac to be together._

_Anyway, as I said in the last chapter, I've had trouble finishing this story. I thought about abandoning it, but I hate unfinished projects. So, here's the finale._

**Reconcile**

**USS Allegiance  
May 19, 2019  
2100 Local**

Captain Harmon Rabb entered his quarters after meeting with Agents Callen and Hanna in the comm room. More agents would arrive aboard the carrier within the next few hours. Time was of the utmost importance if they were going to catch the ISIS sympathizers.

Would the war on terror ever end? It was hard to imagine the world before 9/11. Yes, there had been terrorism before, but something changed that day. America had lost some of its innocence.

He recalled a cool spring evening in May of that year.

_Mac, you have someone who will always love you._

_And you have somebody who loves you._

If only they had acted on their feelings then. But it was another four years before they did. Amazingly, they remained friends for the most part—the time of the Paraguay incident being an exception.

Harm sat on his bunk. The past few hours had brought lots of surprises, not the least of which was seeing Mac, albeit via satellite communication.

_Good to see you, XO._

Did she mean it?

_You look good._

Lame. Of course, she looked good. The years had been kind to her. She didn't look much older from the last time he'd seen her.

Why had they allowed things to go wrong? There were bound to be ups and downs in their marriage. They were both strong-willed people. But they were once happy.

The first two years of their marriage had been difficult with Mac trying to conceive. Fertility tests, ensuring they made love at the optimal time for conception, talk of pursuing other methods. When they finally decided to give up and be a normal couple, it happened. Mac conceived.

The pregnancy was difficult. The miscarriage during the fifth month of pregnancy nearly destroyed her, coupled with the news she would never be able to carry a child. They stood by one another, grieving for their daughter.

It was almost a year before Harm approached Mac with the idea of adoption. It didn't go over well. As the weeks and months went on, they drifted apart. Harm's decision to return to active status in the Navy had been the last straw. Not only was he returning to duty, but he was also going back in aviation, not as a JAG.

He pulled out a photograph he kept of the two of them. It was taken in Afghanistan years earlier when they were doing their part in fighting terrorists.

Butch and Sundance. They'd made a great team. They had stood up for their beliefs and fought for what was right. Throughout the years they had fought for each other.

So why were they apart? Yes, they were both headstrong. One of them had no problems saying what she thought. The other one, although he had wowed juries and won verdicts by his ability to communicate in the courtroom, had trouble conveying his feelings to the one who meant more to him than life itself.

Despite all that happened, he still loved her. The marriage was still worth fighting for. In a matter of hours, he would see her again. And although they had a mission to accomplish, he would make sure they had time alone.

This time, he was determined to make things right.


End file.
